Information Technology (IT) technologies have developed over the years to remove limitations of time and space and provide users with desired information through micro-devices whenever and wherever they want.
Generally, such micro-devices each have a unique operating frequency, and require a minimum frequency band to transfer information. Accordingly, micro-devices require antennas supporting multi-bands, and it is desired that such antennas be manufactured smaller than conventional antennas.
Additionally, it is desired to fabricate antennas which support multi-bands due to the advent of applications such as mobile communications, ubiquitous sensor networks or biochips, and to fabricate micro-antennas having a beam steering function for radiating a main beam in a desired direction.
In recent years, antennas have become increasingly developed and studied using characteristics of a composite right/left-handed (CRLH) transmission line (TL). CRLH TL may be modeled as an equivalent circuit as shown in FIG. 1. In a conventional line structure, an electrode is connected to a ground through a via in order to form shunt LL. Accordingly, a conventional line structure requires a component such as a via, which may be inappropriate to fabricate a micro-antenna.